In many fields of endeavour, the content of electronic documents is viewed and reviewed. Such content includes text, drawings, audio recordings, video recordings, multimedia presentations, and the like. Large amounts of content are often viewed as part of a document divided into smaller portions, such as pages, where a scroll bar is used to navigate between the portions. Thus, to move from viewing the content on page one-hundred to viewing the content on page two-hundred, for example, the reviewer knows to move the scroll bar slider in one of two possible directions. However, other than this indication of direction, the reviewer often has no precise idea of where the slider should be placed in the trough to view the desired page. Thus, when reviewing documents with more than a few pages, the reviewer often resorts to locating the slider in the trough by trial and error, eventually encountering the proper location to select a particular page for review.